With increasing applications of multimedia devices, there is increasing talk of a touch screen. As a new type of input device, the touch screen has multiple advantages, such as ruggedness, fast response, space saving, and easy communication. At present, according to the constitution and structure, touch screens can be divided into an Add on Mode Touch Panel, an On Cell Touch Panel, and an In Cell Touch Panel. The Add on Mode Touch Panel is manufactured by separately producing the touch screen and a liquid crystal display (LCD), and then bonding them together to form a liquid crystal display screen with the touch function. The Add on Mode Touch Panel has shortcomings, such as high manufacturing cost, low light transmittance, and thick module. The In Cell Touch Panel embeds the touch electrode of the touch screen in the interior of the liquid crystal display, which can reduce the overall thickness of the module and greatly reduce the manufacturing cost of the touch screen, and thus is favored by most panel manufacturers.
For the layout of an array substrate of an In Cell Touch Panel in the related art, the array panel is provided thereon with a substrate, and the substrate is provided thereon with scanning lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes. The scanning line for transmitting the driving signal and the data line for transmitting the input signal define pixel areas on the substrate, and the pixel electrodes are disposed in the pixel areas. Each pixel electrode corresponds to a thin film transistor in its corresponding pixel area. During the display process, the scanning lines and data lines perform driving and data inputting.
However, in addition to the structure of the complex driving display, the array substrate also needs to integrate the related structure with the touch function. For example, it is necessary to leave a certain space for the touch trace, which requires sacrificing the aperture ratio of a part of the pixels, and as a result, the overall aperture ratio of the pixels may decrease.